Majin Buu Saga
The Majin Buu Saga is the fourth major plot arc from the Dragon Ball Z series. In the FUNimation dub's naming conventions for the English language release of the anime, the Majin Buu Saga is broken up into six sub-sagas: the Great Saiyaman Saga, the World Tournament Saga, the Babidi Saga, the Majin Buu Saga, the Fusion Saga, and the Kid Buu Saga. This article refers specifically to the events in the second sub-saga. It deals with Majin Buu's emergence into Earth by the evil wizard Babidi, the emergence of Elder Kai, the introduction of the Super Saiyan 3 transformation, and the fusion technique. This saga makes up a part of U.S. season eight. Plot Introduction Majin Buu was created millions of years ago by the evil wizard Bibidi. Following Bibidi's orders, Majin Buu destroyed countless worlds and murdered billions but as time went by Majin Buu became more and more difficult for Bibidi to control. Because of this Bibidi began to seal Majin Buu up in a magic ball as they moved between worlds. Once they arrived Bibidi would cast a spell that would unleash Majin Buu upon the planet, and when Majin Buu was finished, another spell would lock him up again. Majin Buu was only stopped from destroying the Earth because Supreme Kai confronted and defeated Bibidi before he could release Majin Buu. With nobody to cast the spell to unlock the ball Majin Buu was sealed forever. The Supreme Kai considered attempting to destroy Majin Buu while he was in the ball, but considered it too risky as there was a good chance all he would achieve would be to release Majin Buu. Bibidi had a son, the evil wizard Babidi who knew all of his father's spells except the spell that could release Majin Buu. But many years after Majin Buu's containment, through clever scheming, Babidi was able to release his father's creation in the previous (Babidi Saga). Majin Buu is bright pink in color and his body seems to have the consistency of chewing gum. He wears billowy white trousers held up with a black belt with a gold buckle bearing the 'M' Majin symbol. He wears bright yellow boots and gloves. He also wears a black vest and a purple cape. He is constantly grinning, his eyes seem shut all the time, and his head has a small tentacle attached to it that can be used as a magical ray to transform people into food, such as chocolate and milk. Storyline Upon being released, Majin Buu prances around in an infantile manner. He is rather childish but this does not fool Supreme Kai as he is well aware of the devastation Buu is capable of. When Majin Buu comes out of the Sealed Ball, Goku and Majin Vegeta sense his energy and put the battle on hold. They realize the true danger and go to fight him, but Majin Vegeta tricks Goku into letting down his guard and attacks him from the back. He then takes a Senzu Bean and flies off to fight Majin Buu without Goku's interference. Initially the most surprising thing about Majin Buu is his childlike manner. This villain is unlike his predecessors Frieza and Cell, who were ruthless killers that seemed to only care about pain and suffering to others. This creature dances around the place, making unfunny jokes which only he finds amusing and speaks in a high-pitched voice. Many of the Z Fighters underestimate Majin Buu because of his actions. The evil king of the demon world Dabura makes this mistake and attacks Majin Buu and in this conflict we begin to understand the creature's powers. Majin Buu has amazing regenerative capabilities. Any damage done to his body can be almost instantly repaired. When a hole is blown in Majin Buu's stomach it is repaired quickly and it seems nothing ever happened to him. Dabura tries a few attacks against Majin Buu. First, he unleashes a combination of kicks and punches, which fail to eliminate the tubby warrior. He then unleashes his spit, but Majin Buu dodges the attack. Dabura is dispatched quickly with Majin Buu's favorite technique, the Change Beam, a beam of pink energy that shoots out of the tentacle in his head. This beam has the ability to convert anything it touches into anything Majin Buu wants, usually food. Dabura is turned into a cookie and gobbled up. Majin Vegeta finally makes his way to the location of Majin Buu and Babidi's spaceship, but his entrance does not go unnoticed. He completely destroys Babidi's ship. Majin Buu goes up against Majin Vegeta, who manages to violently pummel Majin Buu. Majin Vegeta, whose abilities are equivalent to a Super Saiyan 2, continues to best Majin Buu in hand to hand combat, but Majin Buu keeps regenerating. Majin Buu, enraged, powers up and injures Majin Vegeta badly. Majin Buu then attacks the injured Saiyan and angrily beats him to a pulp. Enraged to see his father being tortured, Trunks saves Vegeta with Goten's help and kicks Majin Buu away. Piccolo slices Babidi in half after he taunts Vegeta for being defeated, despite the wizard's best attempt to shield himself. Vegeta comes to the conclusion that he must do everything he can to safeguard his family and adoptive home. For the first time, Vegeta tells Trunks that he is proud of him and hugs his son for a final goodbye, and knocks out both him and Goten as they try to convince him to let them help. He asks Piccolo to take the boys to safety. Piccolo and Krillin fly with them away as Vegeta commits suicide in a massive blast that blows Majin Buu to pieces. Despite this sacrifice, Majin Buu simply reforms and regenerates Babidi from Piccolo's attack; Vegeta's sacrifice was in vain. Bulma, who senses that something terrible has happened to her husband, and the other supporting characters go around collecting the Dragon Balls. They summon Shenron and make the first wish that everyone who died since the morning of the World Martial Arts Tournament can come back to life. All the people killed by Majin Vegeta and Dabura come back to life. Goku teleports there and stops them from making the next wish, and Shenron goes away for 4 months instead of a whole year. He teleports them all to Kami's Lookout. There, he tells them that Gohan and Vegeta are dead (because he did not sense Gohan's ki after his fight with Majin Buu, he mistakenly thought that Gohan had died). Everyone is shocked; Chi-Chi faints, Bulma screams for Vegeta, and Videl cries and refuses to believe that Gohan is dead. Supreme Kai has wandered around trying to find Gohan, and the wished-back Kibito finds both and heals them. Supreme Kai then teleports them all to his own planet. The first mortal to actually step foot on the Kai Planet, Gohan begins training with the Z Sword after pulling it from the stone. Meanwhile, Goten and Trunks wake up, and Goku tells them about Gohan and Vegeta, which makes them cry but angry at Goku for not saving them. Goku subsequently begins to teach the boys Goten and Trunks how to do the Fusion Dance. Goku has learned this technique from an alien race called the Metamori, during the seven years after Super Perfect Cell's defeat in the Other World. They will take a long time to learn this, more time than Goku has. Since Goku is pressed for time, he ends up showing Piccolo the dance so that he can continue the training. Meanwhile, Babidi desperately threatens to return Majin Buu to his ball unless Majin Buu complies with his orders. Babidi is on a mission to find Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks because of their earlier interference. To help speed this process, Babidi telepathically communicates with the people of Earth, forcing them to watch Majin Buu as he attacks a city. Majin Buu converts the entire population into jawbreakers which he sucks up in one mighty gasp and eats. He then levels the city much to Babidi's delight. The next city suffers the same fate, as he turns the population into chocolate bars. Babidi soon learns where Trunks lives and telepathically tells the group that he is on his way to kill the boy. Goku asks Trunks to go to West City and get the Dragon Radar before the city is destroyed. In order to buy time for Trunks to get the Dragon Radar, Goku approaches Majin Buu and Babidi, and starts giving them a show of his strength. He figures this will be enough to impress Babidi, stall him, and keep Majin Buu occupied, also stalling him. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, then a Super Saiyan 2, and finally transforms into the long-haired Super Saiyan 3. The energy unleashed in this form startles everyone across the planet. Even Tien and Chiaotzu feel the power of the Super Saiyan 3. Babidi does not seem too impressed with the first two forms since he has already witnessed them in Vegeta and Gohan, but the third one has a different effect. This still does not give Goten and Trunks enough time, so Goku decides to battle against Majin Buu. The battle starts off at a quick pace as Goku demonstrates his new powers. Goku once again holds back his efforts, because he knows that it is not his job to save the Earth anymore and he wants to let the new generation, Goten and Trunks, take over for the planet's protection. During this battle, Goku is able to obtain the upper hand, but cannot cause any permanent damage to Majin Buu, who regenerates from his every attack and even shocks Goku by performing one of Vegeta's techniques. After a while, Goku feels that enough time has passed and decides to return to the lookout. Goku thus succeeds in giving Goten and Trunks the sufficient time for their training. Majin Buu grows tired of Babidi and, through simple trickery, is able to dispose of the wizard by punching his head off and then disintegrating his body. In between bouts of mass destruction and his childish-like acts, the Majin builds a house and meets Mr. Satan. The Super Saiyan 3 transformation has decreased Goku's time on Earth, so when he arrives at the lookout, it is already too late. He must go back to the Other World. Piccolo continues to teach the boys the Fusion Dance and, after two mishaps where they fail miserably, they successfully fuse to make the warrior Gotenks. Gotenks then flies off to fight Majin Buu, who still proves to be stronger and subsequently beats him. In Other World, Goku finds Gohan alive and, during training, the Z Sword breaks due to a training-related accident with the strongest metal in the universe, Klangite. Elder Kai comes out and begins to unlock Gohan's inner latent potential, called the "Mystic" powers. Mr. Satan lied about destroying Super Perfect Cell several years ago and now that the Earth is in danger again, the people turn to him for help. Arriving at Majin Buu's house, Mr. Satan befriends the pink monster and even convinces him to give up killing. Majin Buu adopts a puppy called 'Bee' and things seem to be going well. Then, two men arrive and shoot Bee. Characters |} Battles Featured *Goku (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) *Dabura vs. Majin Buu *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Majin Buu *Supreme Kai vs. Majin Buu *Dabura vs. Majin Buu *Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Majin Buu *Piccolo vs. Babidi *Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Majin Buu *Majin Buu vs. Babidi *Goten vs. Krillin (Training) *Gotenks vs. Majin Buu DVDs *Majin Buu - The Hatching (217-219) *Majin Buu - Atonement (220-222) *Majin Buu - Revival (223-225) *Majin Buu - Tactics (226-228) *Majin Buu - Defiance (229-231) *Majin Buu - A Hero's Farewell (232-234) *Majin Buu - Emergence (235-238) FUNimation's Season Set *Dragon Ball Z Season Eight - (220-253) Episode list English anime episode list. Uncut Version (22 Episodes) *232. Buu is Hatched *233. The Losses Begin *234. The Terror of Mr. Buu *235. Meal Time *236. The Warrior’s Decision *237. Final Atonement *238. Evil Lives On *239. Find the Dragon Balls *240. Revival *241. Global Announcement *242. Learn to Fuse! *243. The Z Sword *244. Race to Capsule Corp. *245. Super Saiyan 3?! *246. Buu’s Mutiny *247. The Fusion Dance *248. Goku’s Time is Up *249. Return to Other World *250. Out From the Broken Sword *251. Gotenks is Born *252. Unlikely Friendship *253. I Kill No More Edited Version (22 episodes) *217. Buu is Hatched *218. The Losses Begin *219. The Terror of Mr. Buu *220. Meal Time *221. The Warrior's Decision *222. Final Atonement *223. Evil Lives On *224. Find the Dragon Balls *225. Revival *226. Global Announcement *227. Learn to Fuse *228. The Z Sword *229. Race To Capsule Corp *230. Super Saiyan 3?! *231. Buu's Mutiny *232. The Fusion Dance *233. Goku's Time is Up *234. Return to Other World *235. Out From the Broken Sword *236. Gotenks is Born *237. Unlikely Friendship *238. I Kill No More Video Games This saga was adapted in the video games Dragon Ball Z: Touch Panel game, Dragon Ball Z: Fukkatsu! Majin Buu, Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, and Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury.